10 HP Song Drabbles
by Lastelle
Summary: 10 song drabbles with various ships. All songs are rock and/or metal. Enjoy!


Here we go, 10 Harry Potter drabbles written in the time it takes for each of these songs to play. Half of them are Dramione, which is why I put them as the characters in the fanfic. Two of them _are_ Drarry, so if you have a problem with that 'ship or gay people in general, then either don't read, or just skip those two drabbles. I labbled them by both song _and_ pairing.

Surprisingly (or not, considering it's me) all of these are rock or metal. Well, one's technically 'trock', but iTunes classifies it as 'rock', so I'm counting it. Just ignore all the Doctor Who references in that song and you'll be fine :P

You'll notice that only the Dramione and Drarry ones have actual pairing names, but I don't know the names (if there are any) to the others, so excuse that little thingie.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, JK Rowling does. I don't own the songs, the various bands listed do. I don't own the computor I wrote this on, my parents do. Thinking about it now, I don't really own much about this.

* * *

**1. Riot by Three Days Grace**

**Dramione**

Draco and Hermione looked at each other for a while in silence. The moment stretched on and on until Hermione finally broke it.

"Are you sure?" she whispered. She wasn't sure it was right. Wasn't sure it was time. It would cause everyone to become insane.

"Yes," he smirked, a confident expression that almost made Hermione want to go through with it, "Don't worry. It'll be fun."

"Not really my idea of fun, Malfoy," Hermione muttered and Draco pouted.

"How many times have I asked you not to call me that?"

"Sorry, but I just don't know about this," Hermione apologized.

"It'll be okay," he reassured her, "I'll protect you from the furious throng."

"You've been reading the dictionary again, haven't you?" Hermione asked.

"Not the point," Draco waved off her comment, "Let's go start a riot," and they walked into the Great Hall, hand in hand.

**2. Born to be Wild by Steppenwolf**

**Dramione**

She watched him walk through the hallways and knew instantly. He wasn't the obnoxious boy she'd known for seven years. He'd grown up. He'd matured and he was himself now, not his father. But there was something about him that remained from before.

Draco smirked in her direction, "Like what you see, Granger?"

Hermione turned her nose up, "In your dreams, Malfoy," and walked away.

He watched her walk through the hallways and knew instantly. She wasn't the annoying bookworm he'd known for seven years. She'd grown up. She'd matured and he saw something in her that hadn't been there before.

And he liked it. After all, he was Draco Malfoy – born to be wild. Even when it came to the frizzy-haired Muggle-born Gryffindor.

**3. Scared to Death by HIM**

**Drarry**

Harry didn't know what to do. He knew it, but couldn't say it. It was eating at him from the inside and the Boy That Lived wanted nothing more to blurt it out in front of the whole of Hogwarts, but fear kept his words from becoming reality.

"What's wrong, Potter?" a voice asked. Harry spun to see Draco looking at him, almost seeming concerned for the raven-haired Gryffindor.

"Nothing," Harry snapped, "Nothing's wrong."

"Nobody's around, Potter, so drop the act," Draco sighed, slouching onto the ground in a very un-Malfoy-like manner.

Staring at the silver-eyed boy who'd almost become his friend, Harry felt the words billow up and when Draco raised an eyebrow at him, they almost came spilling out. But no, he couldn't. He couldn't and wouldn't tell Draco that he was in love with him. And that he was too afraid to say so.

**4. You're My Best Friend by Queen**

**Hermione/Ron**

Hermione marched up to Ron and looked him in the eyes for a moment. His face grew red until it nearly blended into his hair. Finally, she leaned back and said, "Thank you."

"F-for what?" Ron asked.

"You saved my life back in the Department of Mysteries," Hermione explained, "Thank you."

"No problem," the red-head laughed. Hermione glanced at the fire in the Common Room, then back to Ron.

"Uh, Ron," Hermione said, "I wanted to tell you something else."

"Yeah?" Ron asked. What else could there be?

"I wanted to say I – I," she stuttered, "I love you."

"Love you too, 'Mione," Ron hugged her, "You're my best friend," and her heart broke.

**5. Storytime by Nightwish**

**Luna/Neville**

Neville's head lay in her lap and a book was in her hands. She read as she leaned against a tree and his hands played with her long blond hair.

"Luna?" Neville asked. She glanced down at her Gryffindor and smiled a dreamy smile.

"You shouldn't play with hair or all the Nargles will crawl over you," Luna warned, but she didn't really want him to stop.

"Will you read to me?" Neville requested.

Luna read from her book and the magical land from her story, told to him in Luna's dreamy voice transported him away, until she stopped and he was brought back to his own magical world.

"Why'd you stop?" he asked.

"The bell rang for Lunch," Luna explained, "We should go see if they have pudding."

Neville jumped up and as they walked back to the castle he took her hand, "Will you read to me again tomorrow?"

"Of course," Luna skipped ahead, "I'll read to you every day until we graduate," she promised. Neville nodded and knew that every day; he'd wait impatiently for story time.

**6. Mother Earth by Within Temptation**

**Dramione**

The grave was new and although dirt was covering the casket, grass had not yet grown over it. It was still winter, so nobody wanted to magically enhance the grass to make it grow. Nobody except Draco, that was.

Draco stood there with his baby daughter and the two stared at the girl's mother's grave. On the headstone was written _Hermione Jean Malfoy, loving and loved wife, daughter and mother_. A tear fell down Draco's face and landed on the baby girl's brown hair that was so much like her mother's.

"Hermione, I miss you," Draco whispered, "I don't know if I can do this alone."

Hermione had insisted that he pay all the house elves and many of them had taken that as an insult and gone to work elsewhere, so there was very little help around the mansion. How could he raise a baby on his own?

A hand was placed on his head and the old man who worked at the cemetery said, "It's Mother Earth, son. She gives and she takes."

Draco swore that if he ever found this Mother Earth, he'd curse her.

**7. Welcome to the Jungle by Guns 'n Roses**

**Drarry**

The blindfold over Harry's eyes hid where they were going, but after they went back and forth in front of something three times, he figured it out. The door to the Room of Requirement opened and Harry was pulled in.

The Boy Who Lived felt the blindfold being removed and opened his eyes. Around him, he saw a forest like he'd only ever seen in books of the rain forest.

"Where are we?" Harry asked.

"Where do you think, Potter?" Draco asked in his ear. Harry felt a tingle go down his back at the sound of Draco's voice and the Slytherin's breathe on his ear.

"I don't know, Draco, just tell me," Harry said, getting annoyed a little with his boyfriend.

"Welcome to the jungle, Harry," Draco whispered before stealing Harry's Invisibility Cloak and wand and disappearing into the trees, "Try to find me," Harry began through the thick undergrowth, knowing that somewhere in there was Draco. And probably a bed.

**8. Save My Life by Xandria**

**Dramione**

Hermione looked to Draco, tears welling in her eyes. His aunt, Bellatrix, carved the word he'd yelled at her for so long into her arm, but that pain was nothing compared to the pain she felt in her heart. She couldn't actually say anything, but instead, she pleaded him with his eyes. Please. For everything she'd felt, for everything he might have felt.

Bellatrix cackled and Draco flinched, as if the sound caused him physical pain. He knew what Hermione was saying. He knew that the tears falling down her cheek were about so much more than his deranged aunt. They were about him. What he'd done to her. What he hadn't done for her. What had happened between them. What hadn't.

Because they both knew what her eyes were really saying, but neither of them could act on it and it was killing them.

_Please, _they said,_ save my life._

**9. Run To You by The Rasmus**

**Harry/Ginny**

She knew they didn't have much time. She knew he was leaving and she knew that she might not ever see him again. So she knew she had to tell him.

"Ginny," he spoke before she could.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"Be here when I get back?" he asked. She looked at him in surprise.

"Of course, Harry," Ginny said, "Always. I'll be here and I'll wait for you and I'll love you just as much as I do now."

"I'm sorry," Harry said softly, pressing a kiss to her forehead, "I don't want to go, but I have to."

"I know," Ginny assured him, "I understand."

"But I'll never stop thinking about you," Harry told her, "I'll think about you every day that I'm gone and when I'm done I'll run back to you."

"I love you, Harry," Ginny said. Their lips found each other's for one last time before he disappeared back to his room. Ginny had a sinking suspicion that she'd never see him again after tomorrow and it scared her so much.

**10. Teenage Rebel by Chameleon Circuit**

**Dramione**

Things had been so different for him since Voldemort had been defeated. He'd gone back to Hogwarts. They were saying that the education given to students in that last year was good enough, but he didn't feel right taking an education from Death Eaters and calling it right. He and Hermione were together, something he'd never imagined in his most outrageous nightmares. Harry wasn't such an ass to him anymore, which he did admit was partly his fault before. And the general consensus of the school was that Draco Malfoy was a completely different person from before.

But he was the same in some ways, and Hermione recognized that.

"You're still such a teenage rebel," she laughed one day when he left his Common room in Ravenclaw colours, "And that stayed the same."

* * *

So, review! and tell me how it is.

About a few of the drabbles that I thought needed clarification:

1. I meant that the news of Draco and Hermione being together would start a riot, just in case you were unsure.

3. About Draco's comment 'Nobody's around, Potter, so drop the act', I meant to imply that the two only put up an act of hating each other, but they don't really.

6. I meant that Draco would use on of the Unforgivable curses on her, I'm not sure that came through.

7. Don't get mad at me, I just always thought that Welcome to the Jungle was all about sex, even when I was little and heard the song for the first time, so that's where it ended up. Besides, this _is_ rated T, so you should know about sex by now.

10. I just really wanted to put this song in there and I could see Draco in Ravenclaw colours, but not Hufflepuff and _definitely_ not Gryffindor.

So, yeah, I just wanted to make sure you knew what I was talking about.

REVIEW!


End file.
